Invasion: Irk
by Super Saiyan Bowser
Summary: Zim finds out a horrible secret, and is needed on Irk. Dib and GIR tag along. Dib doesn't want to of course!! My very first fanfic!!!
1. What's up With Zim?

Invasion: Irk  
  
The story you are about to read is false. The characters you se are all creations of either me or the great Jhonen Vasquez. I am Super Saiyan Bowser, and this is my VERY first Fanfic. Yes, the first. So bare with me.  
  
Scene: Skool  
  
Miss Bitters: Zim is absent yet again. Today we will spend this pitiful day making Get-Well cards. Dib?  
  
(Dib looks up)  
  
Dib: Yes Miss Bitters?  
  
Miss Bitters: Since you live the closest, you have the "honor" of taking them to him.  
  
Dib: But-  
  
MB: Silence!! You will obey, or end up like Melvin.  
  
(Cut to Melvin, twitching uncontrollably)  
  
Melvin: Pain. Uncontrollable pain.  
  
MB: You will get off the Spasmatic when the new playground arrives, Melvin.  
  
(After School)  
  
Dib: I can't believe this. Why do I always end up doing tasks for the enemy?  
  
(Dib arrives at Zim's house and knocks on the door.)  
  
Zim: Oh. Hi Dib.  
  
Dib:(without feeling)We had to make these in class for you, so here.  
  
(Dib forces the stack of cards into Zim's hand)  
  
Zim: Oh thanks. If you see Miss Bitters, tell her I won't be in Skool tomorrow either.  
  
Dib: Oookaayy. Well bye. I...Guess.  
  
(Dib leaves. Cut to a close-up on Zim)  
  
Zim: If only they told me sooner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's up with Zim? What did he mean, "tell me sooner"? Find out in Chapter 2!!! (Booming voice) Trip to Irk!!! 


	2. Trip To Irk

Trip to Irk  
  
Like I said before. I don't own Zim. But I do own some of the characters you see in this chapter!! Oh yeah. I am now doing the story in uh. Un- script form or something like that.  
  
Dib walked down the sidewalk to his house.  
  
/I've never seen Zim like that before. Hey, he didn't have his disguise!! Something's up, and I'm gonna find out what!!/  
  
Dib raced over to Zim's house and pounded on the door.  
  
"Yes?" Zim answered. He looked at his door. "I think you dented the metal."  
  
"Enough small talk, Zim. I wanna know what you're up to." Dib replied in a sly voice.  
  
"What's to know? But if you must. My planet has been invaded." Zim said. His voice was getting more depressed with every word he spoke.  
  
"Yessss!!! Score one for the humans!!" Dib was beginning to do a victory dance when Zim knocked him over.  
  
"Listen, earth-monkey. It wasn't invaded by just anything. Nooo. This was the Apocalypse!! It started out as a small, jelly-like blob. But this thing absorbs everything in site!! With every thing it absorbs, it becomes bigger and stronger. It will eventually eat the universe!! Everything. Including your planet. The Irkens are trying to stop it, but it's no use. Soon everything will be gone. So, I bid you a farewell, Dib. Your planet will be no more soon."  
  
Dib stood there. A dumb look on his face. He raced everything Zim told him through his mind. He was about to speak, when a voice came through the TV in Zim's house.  
  
"Zim? Zim? Hey, get over here!!"  
  
The voice was from an Irken. She was inside her Cruiser. Zim turned around.  
  
"Spotch? Is that you? I thought you were at Flaglennen!" Zim was surprised to see is Irken Military roommate.  
  
"Well duh it's me. Listen. All the Irk-What the heck is that?!?" Spotch yelled out and pointed to Dib.  
  
"Oh this is Dib. He's my rival." Zim replied.  
  
"Oh. Well, anyway. All of the Irkens are being called back! Everyone!! We have to get to Irk and stop the Apocalypse! I'm currently in Earth's orbit. I've programmed my cruiser so our ships can fuse. It will only take us a week to get to Irk that way. I'll be waiting." Spotch sounded a little panicky.  
  
"All right, Dib. Your coming with me. I don't want you revealing anything while I'm on Irk." Zim sounded mad. "Don't think it's gonna be fun. I fought against this thing once. It ain't no picnic."  
  
Dib started to protest, but by the time he said anything, he was in the Voot Cruiser along with GIR and Zim.  
  
"Wahoo!! I wanna drive!!" GIR was pressing buttons and pulling levers like a maniac. "Hey, look!! There's your friend!!"  
  
Sure enough, Spotch was waiting in orbit. She pressed a few buttons and the ships fused together. (A/N: You know those pods on Zim's ship? Well the ships were held together by the flat sides of those. Spotch's were above her ship to prevent headaches from the blood going to her head.)  
  
"Alright, Zim. The ships are fused. I see you brought your SIR with you." Spotch said.  
  
"HIIIIIIII!!!!! I love youuuu.. Can I go over to the lady's ship?? Huh, can I? Can I can I can I ?!?" GIR was being his insane self again.  
  
This ends the chapter. Prepare for chapter 3... PREPARING FOR BATTLE!!!! 


	3. Preparing For Battle

Preparing for Battle  
  
A/N: Wow.. I really needed to update. Sooo... I DID!!! I hopes you enjoy!!!!  
  
The whole week they were trying to get to Irk was pure torture. The minute GIR met Spotch's Sir-unit, he had the most fun in his life. He taught the thing to do everything GIR ever did. The insanity began.  
  
"Wahoo!! Yeahahaha!! Lookitme!! I'm dancin'!!" GIR and SIR were bouncing off the walls of the tiny ship. Dib was just sitting there as Zim and Spotch tried their best to calm the two robots down. Then Dib turned around and started filming using a camera he snuck aboard.  
  
"Uhh, hey Zim? That Dib thing is filming us." Spotch said when she turned to go sit down.  
  
"Oh really? GIR, grab the human!!" Zim barked out his order  
  
"Okaaaayyyy!!!" GIR immediately latched on Dib's face. Zim walked by and took Dib's camera.  
  
"Anything else I need to know about, human?" Zim had his traditional mad look on his face.  
  
"Umm.. No." Dib said. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he was lying. Zim grabbed Dib by the lags and shook him upside-down. Cameras, film, tapes, notepads and more fell from Dib's jacket. (A/N: Don't ask how it all fit. PLOT HOOOLLLE!!!!!) "There. That's all of it." Zim said as he threw everything out of the airlock.  
  
They had finally arrived to Irk and found mass hysteria. "What the heck is going on?" Spotch asked another Irken she set a communication-link up with. "It.. It was the Planet-Jackers. All the Irkens were kicked out, and the dome surrounded the planet." The Irken was really panicky. "Hmm.. Planet-Jackers.... OF COURSE!!!" Zim announced. He sat down at the controls and made a course.  
  
It didn't take long to reach the weak spot in the dome. "This, right here. This passageway. I found out about it when the Planet Jackers tried to take Earth." (A/N: Remember? The hole that says "Planet Jacker use only") Zim flew the ship in quickly. When they reached the surface, they flew to one of the few buildings stil intact. It was a prison. The only people inside were the famous Tallest. "What the? Zim? Spotch? SIR? Uhh.. GIR? Strange person I don't know?" Tallest Red asked when he saw the Cruisers. "Yeah.. We're bustin' you out." Spotch got to the controls, and blasted a hole into the cell. "So, where's the Apocalypse?" "Don't know. It kinda left after it ate half the planet." Purple said. "Disappeared? Well then it looks like our troubles are over. Let's go home." Dib quickly spoke. "Don't be stupid, Human. The thing could be anywhere. In fact it... could... be.. RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!!!" Zim wasn't lying. The thing was as big a Mexico, and it was gonna eat the closest thing to it. Our heroes. The Tallest boardes the ship and they tried their hardest to defend their lives, but the thing only got stronger. They eventually had to retreat. "Well, this sucks. Now what do we do?" Dib was really ticked off that he had to stay with the enemy even more. "Well, we'll go to the one building that's strangely still standing." Red sat at the controls and set a course for the Training Camp. (Convenient, no?) 


End file.
